Hovercar
are one of Earth's more common vehicles. Throughout the series, hovercars are a common sight in city traffic alongside regular cars, and they are very fast compared to their wheeled counterparts. Overview Hovercars have chronologically first appeared some time after Jaco's visit to Earth, with their hover technology reverse engineered by Dr. Brief from Jaco's Spaceship.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 11, "The Galactic Patrolman: Mission Accomplished!" The first hovercar seen in the series is Ox-King's hovercar. Ox-King gave his hovercar to Bulma, Goku and Oolong as a replacement to their previous car, destroyed by Goku trying out the Kamehameha. Followed by Yamcha and Puar in their own hovercar called "Silverstar 4", the Dragon Team used Ox-King's hovercar to travel all the way from the Mushroom Forest to an area just outside of Pilaf's Castle where the car was destroyed by Shu in a Pilaf Machine. Hovercars are regularly used by the police, as seen in "Look Out for Launch" and Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Hasky owns a burgundy hovercar that she uses to fly after stealing Goku's Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army Headquarters is protected by soldiers driving hovercars. In Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, a black hovercar serves as the head of Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket. In Dragon Ball Z filler episodes, it is shown that Ox-King has a red hovercar''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 5, "Gohan's Rage" and that Krillin owns both a hovercar and a normal car. Chi-Chi uses Ox-King's red hovercar when she goes to Kame House with her father in order to ask Master Roshi about her son Gohan (who was training under Piccolo at Break Wasteland).Dragon Ball Z episode 8, "Gohan Goes Bananas!" The hovercar used by Capsule Corporation comes with emergency food, as seen in the Frieza Saga, when Bulma was traveling with Captain Ginyu (who was in a Namekian Frog's body at the time). When Yajirobe is not at the Korin Tower, he is using his hovercar to deliver Senzu Beans to the Dragon Team. Future Android 17 uses a red hovercar to kill humans in Purple City. While this happens, Future Bulma is driving a blue hovercar which Future Trunks leaves upon hearing that the androids are in Purple City on the radio.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 Hovercars can ascend to very high heights, as seen when Goku and Piccolo are forced to take driving lessons''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 125, "Goku's Ordeal" or when Men-Men takes Mr. Satan and Android 18 to Mei Queen Castle.Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, 1994 Shortly after Kid Buu's defeat, Yamcha gets a new hovercar, which is red in color.Dragon Ball Z episode 288, "He's Always Late" In Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta is seen driving a hovercar home after taking his daughter Bulla shopping. Though the hovercar was damaged when they are attacked by Gohan possessed by Baby, Bulla uses it to go home so that Vegeta could fight Gohan. Krillin and his family have a yellow hovercar that is damaged when Android 17 attacks them. Later during the Super 17 Saga, Bulma and Bulla are seen traveling in a race hovercar. Video Game Appearances Hovercars are used by the Red Ribbon Army in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Ox-King's hovercar and Yamcha's Silverstar 4 appear in Dragon Ball: Origins. Hovercars are seen in West City in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, in the Urban Area battle stage in the ''Budokai'' series, and in the Eastern Capital in Super Dragon Ball Z. Frieza Force soldiers use hovercars in Dragon Ball Online. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Aerodeslizador Category:Objects Category:Vehicles